Libre
by Deih
Summary: Chat Noir acababa de comprender, que solo él podía romper las cadenas que le apresaban y ser libre.
**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este es el cuarto día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #4** : OS basado en una canción triste.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El manto nocturno, cubierto de brillantes estrellas, se reflejaba en el oscuro traje del héroe de París. Éste se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado, dando giros y formando sublimes movimientos, como si se trataran de piruetas para un público inexistente.

O tal vez, era el lenguaje de su corazón, cansado de latir por un amor no correspondido.

¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle sentir tan vivo y tan muerto a la vez? ¿Cómo podía llenar su alma de calidez y, al otro instante, destruirlo? Adrien no lo entendía, mucho menos cuando la máscara de Chat Noir cubría su rostro.

 _¿Por qué me sonríes así y robas un poco más de mí? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas libre?_

 _—_ Dejarme ir —escapo en un murmullo, cuando sus botas negras y relucientes, se posaron sobre las vigas de la Torre Eiffel. Hacerle entender a Ladybug que no solo estaba enamorado de su parte heroica, parecía ser una misión imposible. Ella tenía una venda en los ojos, y lo rechazaba como si fuera algo natural.

Más bien, como si no notara el peso de los sentimientos que él le brindaba con cada rosa no aceptada.

 _Destrúyeme de una vez._

Luego de observar una última vez las luces de la hermosa ciudad, cerró sus párpados y se dejó caer en picada desde gran altura. El viento golpeó su cuerpo con fiereza, demostrándole lo fría que podía ser la noche.

Un mareo le informó que, debajo de todo aquello, seguía siendo humano. Y, aún así, Chat hizo caso omiso, girando una y otra vez hasta que el suelo estuvo a escasos metros.

Entonces, se detuvo. Su bastón incrustándose en la Torre justo a tiempo para salvarle de una muerte segura.

Y, después de todo, ¿qué tan malo sería morir?

 _Eres su compañero, no puedes abandonarla._

¿Por qué no?

 _La amas._

 _—_ La amo —repitió en un murmullo, soltándose hasta caer con suavidad. Nadie transitaba allí a esas horas, y él se encontraba solo, en la completa oscuridad.

 _Como siempre._

Formó una sonrisa torcida, recordando todas las veces en las que estuvo en soledad en su propia mansión. Allí, donde se suponía debía sentir el calor familiar, y solo existía el vacío. Solamente el reloj en la pared le informaba que el tiempo seguía corriendo, con sus sonidos secos e irritantes.

Si tan solo los muebles hablaran, no se sentiría tan solo.

Caminó, con pasos débiles y hombros caídos, perdiéndose en su mente, en los cansados latidos de su órgano vital. Iba hacia lo desconocido, le pedía a aquello que lo amara o lo destruyera a gusto, y no le importaba.

Ella encendía la única luz en su interior, y volvía a apagarla tan rápido como la prendió, mareándolo, provocando que se preguntara una y otra vez lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien. Le hacía girar sin parar en un espiral de sentimientos y no llegaban a nada.

 _Nada._

—Me haces sentir tan bien —musitó con voz apagada, la sonrisa de la heroína marcándose a fuego en su mente—, y me destruye —agregó, observando su anillo, tentado a gritarle a todo ser existente.

Ahogó una exclamación, golpeando con fuerza la pared que a su lado se mostraba imponente. Alejarse de ella no era una opción, pero estaba agonizando y no encontraba alternativas. Si él caía nadie lo atraparía, su misión era ser el apoyo de su Lady.

 _Siempre, siempre, siempre._

El miedo en su interior crecía. El miedo de cambiar, abrir sus párpados y que todo siguiera su ritmo. Después de todo, ¿a alguien le importaba Adrien Agreste? ¿A alguien le importaba Chat Noir? ¿Alguien siquiera sabía sus gustos?

 _¿Alguien?_

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su sonrojada mejilla, su cuerpo se deslizó por el paredón hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, completamente ido en aquella noche de dolor. Elevó una de sus manos, como si pudiera alcanzar la hermosa Luna Llena que se dejaba ver a lo alto.

Así era su Lady.

 _Inalcanzable._

—Princesa —habló a la nada, llevando su diestra a su corazón—, ¿me haría el honor de destruirme?

 _Como desearía decírtelo. Mis energías se agotan, cada día pierdo algo de mí, ya no podré más. Y mis te amos se perderán, así como mi corazón con cada mirada fulminante que me das._

 _Me estoy rindiendo, ¿no harás nada?_

El silencio le correspondió. Él dejó de luchar mientras, del otro lado de la ciudad, una hermosa joven intentaba hacerse notar. Marinette luchaba por Adrien, y la luz de éste acababa de destruirse.

Chat Noir acababa de comprender, que solo él podía romper las cadenas que le apresaban y ser libre.

 _Solo él._


End file.
